


(rencananya) makan mi instan

by nijimonyong



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, mamam indomie tengah malam kenikmatan hqq, mi instan, nyemil malem-malem (rencananya), utsuki chikage - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nijimonyong/pseuds/nijimonyong
Summary: Pelan-pelan, Itaru berjinjit, berjalan dari kasurnya untuk pergi ke dapur membuat mi instan.
Kudos: 7
Collections: mekArkAnkAmiChallenge — @mekArkAnkAmi





	(rencananya) makan mi instan

Chigasaki Itaru tahu dia seharusnya tidak melakukan ini.

Pemuda itu tahu bahwa dia seharusnya tidak makan saat tengah malam, apalagi makan mi instan. Yuki sudah memperingatinya sejak kemarin (apalagi karena pertunjukan Harugumi sebentar lagi), tapi siapa Itaru, berani menolak mi instan saat perutnya kelaparan di tengah malam?

Pelan-pelan, Itaru berjinjit, berjalan dari kasurnya untuk pergi ke dapur membuat mi instan. Pelan, tidak menimbulkan suara supaya—

"Chigasaki, mau kemana." sebuah suara terdengar, membuat Itaru bergidik. "Kalau kau ingin makan mi instan jam segini, jangan harap."

—ah,

_mampus dia._

**Author's Note:**

> Tentu saja telat, tapi ya tak apa.


End file.
